


I love you, but I can't say it.

by thetiniestderg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestderg/pseuds/thetiniestderg
Summary: Little Humanstuck Irish!Eridan Erisol drabble while I procrastinate on the one (1) fanfic I need to write.





	I love you, but I can't say it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had Chapter 7 of Love Bites half written with the Google Docs tab open on my computer for a whole month. Feel free to pelt me with tomatoes, but here's this for now.

"...Is breá liom tú, ach ní féidir liom é a rá."

  
You whisper it, like you both do this late at night. Looking over Sollux's shoulder you can see the lowered brightness of his phone screen, highlighting the features of the face pointed away from you. He doesn't turn around to look at you or move at all, except for the drift of his thumbs across the screen, but you still know he heard you. Somehow, you can just tell.

  
"I still don't know Irish, ED, you can stop now. I haven't learned an entire language since you tried yesterday."

  
The eye-roll is audible in his voice, but his tone isn't annoyed. He's been less annoyed with you for the past few days, just like you've been less of an asshole. Those are probably correlated, but you can hope his shift in attitude stems from something deeper. He's made you soft, and you feel as much towards him now, more so each day. It's funny, you could count the number of weeks you've known each other on your hands, but he's had more of an impact on you and your life than anyone else has in the twenty-four years you lived prior to meeting him.

  
"I know."

  
"Go to bed, stupid."

  
You sigh, but it's more content than any annoyance you were hoping to convey. More tired than you realized, you close your eyes, falling asleep to the sound of his fingers tapping away at his phone.

  
You really hope you'll be able to tell him you love him in English before he learns the Irish to understand you saying it now.


End file.
